Soular Power
Soular Power is a Plant Hero in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'', and the leader of the Solar and Crazy classes. Her signature superpower is Breakdown, which does 1 damage to all Plants and 2 damage to all Zombies. She is part of the Tide Turners set. She is the Hero version of Stuffy Flower. Origins Soular Power's name is a portmanteau of the phrase "solar power" and "soul", a genre of music that was popularized in the 1960s. Statistics *'Classes:' Solar, Crazy *'Superpowers' **'Signature:' Breakdown - Do 1 damage to all Plants. Do 2 damage to all Zombies. ***Dance Off - Make two 1 /1 Backup Dancers in random lanes. ***Scorched Earth - All Zombies on the ground get -1 /-1 . ***Weed Whack - A Zombie gets -2 /-2 . Hero Description THIS is why Plants don't use robots often. Hero Quests Strategies Soular Power's extra sun mixed with spamming units means that the only thing she has to worry about is the number of cards in her hand. Debuffing cards, hard removal, and strong zombies all make for one terrifying Zombie foe--throw in a few Valkyries once some of her friends die off, and you've got a problem. With Soular Power's access to Sunflowers can be troubling to some Zombies. With extra sun, Soular Power can do a lot of damage. Turn 2 Exploding Imps and Disco Zombie come to mind. Since the Plants play after the Zombies, only tricks can counter whatever Soular Power puts down. Her superpower should come to mind when playing as Soular Power; her decks tend to depend on Valkyrie. In general, Soular Power's strategy is simple; get units on the field with Sunflowers and keep enemy units away from them with removal cards like Whack-a-Zombie and Squash. Soular Power specializes in taking out weak cards; think of her as the Plant's version of Z-Mech: weak removal and bad card draw. The only difference is Soular Power has better removal. With the addition of Gargantuar-Throwing Imp, Soular Power (as well as every single crazy Hero on the planet) technically can make a decent Gargantuar deck. Sun-producing cards give her a better opportunity to pull this off; Toadstool and Twin Sunflower give rise to heavy-hitting cards such as Gargantuars' Feast and Hippity Hop Gargantuar. Speaking of self-harm, try to use healing cards to keep Zombies in play such as Imp-Throwing Gargantuar and Newspaper Zombie. You can benefit from healing these guys by throwing Pepper M.D. into the fray to get stronger whenever a Zombie needs to get healed. Soular Power lacks in two things: card draw and buffing cards. With no way to get rid of an iron curtain of healthy zombies, Soular Power will have to settle with Squashing her foes one by one. Luckily, glass cannons can both take out such threats and provide power for Valkyrie. Sage Sage and 2nd-Best Taco of All Time can stand in for card draw, and cards that make more cards such as Disco-Tron 4000 and Gargantuars' Feast can make up for the lack of cards, especially if they get bounced. Against Soular Power has a decent amount of removal cards to defend her little guys. Luckily, she can't do much with only 2 cards in her hand. Outdraw her and use damaging cards to keep her units at bay. Fireworks Zombie can get rid of any Sunflowers cowering behind tougher Zombies, and The Chickening can wipe out Soular Power's whole field if she has a Dancing deck at play. Because Soular Power plays after you place your team down, always have brains for tricks; especially if plenty of her units have fallen, as Soular Power can have a Valkyrie in her hand at any time. Rocket Science should be able to get rid of any strong units Soular Power tries to play. Be wary of her signature, as it is essentially a very cheap Chickening with a drawback--or benefit, if she has cards like Newspaper Zombie or Jester on the field. Crazy Heroes can benefit from her signature, but watch out for her hard removal. Strategy Decks Gallery Soular_Power_Old1.png|Soular Power's first Hero pic. Soular_Power_Old2.png|Soular Power's second Hero pic. Solarsoul.png|GopluXPlopu's version of Soular Power Soular_Power_OldBody.png|Soular Power's full body. Note the modified feet and speakers. Soular_Power_FullBody.png|Soular Power's full body remade. Trivia *Soular Power's favorite unit is apparently Valkyrie. *Soular Power's description refers to the fact that the Plants don't use robots often even though they have access to them. It also refers to Soular Power's Z-Mech. *Soular Power's 2nd deck description references Mr. Biggs, a Gargantuar that leads the Hearty/ Smarty classes. *Soular Power is one of the 8 Plant Heroes that can be chosen as a new Hero in the revamped recruitment phase, the other 7 being Solar Flare, Spudow, Wall-Knight, Chompzilla, Grass Cannon, The Sagamore, and The Untouchable. **However, the player has to choose Spudow and The Smash in order to have a choice between Solar Flare, Chompzilla, and Soular Power. **Coincidentally, all of these choices are female Heroes. Category:Plants Category:Plant heroes Category:Heroes Category:Solar Heroes Category:Crazy Heroes Category:Plant/zombie heroes Category:Flowers Category:Sunflowers